Use Your Words
by sunthorn
Summary: He may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he's still a man. Rated for non-graphic lemon. One-shot.


**A/N: These two have chemistry in my eyes, and this is the product of my over active imagination. Hopefully I wrote Cat okay. **

* * *

Cat's soft voice echoed through the apartment as she drifted about, smiling and gathering laundry. The pale pink basket she hugged to herself was filling quickly with her own camisoles and skirts, but Sam's shirts were a bit harder to find; Cat found one on top of the fridge, and another beneath the sink. She kept singing as she hunted for others, humming occasionally through a loop of her favorite songs. It wasn't until after she had started the first load in the wash that she realized the white tank she was wearing had a stain on it.

"Oh!" she frowned and scratched at the dark red beet juice stain. "How did you get there?" She asked it, before pulling the tank top over her head and tossing it into the still open washing machine. Cat sighed happily, hands on her hips, as she gazed at her fine work. "Laundry, check!" She paused and shrugged. "Well, sort of check..." She'd finish it later of course, but right now her tummy was grumbling and what was there left to do here but wait for the first load to finish anyways?

Cat made a beeline for the fridge, knowing there was a few pieces of leftover organic veggie pizza that she could practically hear calling her name. She was bent over rummaging towards the back of the second shelf in search of her pizza when she heard the front door open. In her sudden spectacular urge to do laundry, Cat had forgotten how Dice had told her Goomer was coming by tonight. He had mysteriously misplaced his left running shoe at the girls' apartment the last time he'd been there.

Goomer walked right in the unlocked door like Dice had told him to, and was just about to look for his missing shoe beneath the couch when he glanced toward the kitchen and saw Cat.

"Hi Goomer! Want some pizza?" Cat waved at him pleasantly and held up the foil wrapped pizza slices. Goomer's jaw dropped and eyes widened as his eyes travelled from Cat's teeny black shorts, over her tanned bare stomach, to her not very conservative pink lace bra. When Goomer didn't answer, but stood gaping at her, Cat's sweet smile faltered. "What?" She asked, eyes darting down to see what he was looking at. "Oh!" She gasped, hands flying up to cover herself before she shot out of the room and down the hall, still holding the pizza.

Goomer stood rooted to the spot as she did, only waking from his stupor when he heard her door slam. He scratched his head with uncertainty. He hadn't been prepared to see that much of the petite redhead. To be honest, it had been a while for Goomer, since he'd *ahem* got some, and his hormones reacted ferociously to her exposed smooth skin. Breathing slightly accelerated, he stepped towards the hallway, stopped, deliberated, and stepped away again. Then he remembered her offer of pizza, which caused his stomach to make the decision for him: he went quickly to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Came Cat's voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Goomer. Can I have some pizza?" Cat opened the door slowly. She'd pulled a shirt on, he noticed. She was also blushing.

"Kay kay." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'll warm some up for us." If Cat hadn't been so distracted by her favorite pizza, she might have cooled it on her usual sensitive, hands on way of communicating. But she was, so she didn't. While they waited for the pizza, they both grew more and more aware of the heat springing up on their skin where they'd touched. "Um, Goomer?" She started, eyes curious. He blinked at her, but didn't answer. "Why were you, um, staring at me? Before, I mean..." Goomer flushed instantly, remembering the thoughts that had raced through his head when he'd seen her lace covered breasts.

"You were- You're- I, uhh-" He stuttered, very embarrassed at how he was behaving. She was just a kid, too young for him. Cat was suddenly hyper aware of just how big and manly Goomer was, and it entered her mind that she'd like to be wrapped up in his muscled arms. She bit her lip and stepped as close to him as she dared. He smelled like cheap soap, and Cat thought she's never smelled anything more arousing.

"It's okay, Goomer." She encouraged, words soft on her breath. "Just use your words."

Cat's wide brown eyes rattled his resolve to be gentlemanly, and for once in his life thoughts were coming easily, because when he looked at her, it was all very clear how beautiful she was, and how attracted he was to her, and how much he'd really like to kiss her. So he told her.

"You're prettier than a summer sunrise, that's why I was staring. And gosh darn I don't wan't anything more in this world than to kiss you, and then I could die happy." Cat squeaked as his big hands made contact with her sides. Her hands were on his chest and she pressed close.

"Well, I think you should."

"Should what?"

"Kiss me."

So he did. And then she's in his arms, every curve and dip of her body locked into his, no space for even a breath between. She gasps as he picks her up, setting her on the counter like she weighs as much as a feather. He takes advantage of the second their lips are disengaged, pressing kisses down her neck. The little noises she's making travel straight to his groin, and he presses closer to her desperately. She moans at the pressure. Their skin is hot against each other as clothes are torn off. His big body is smothering her but she wants more because it doesn't hurt so much as ache and burn in places she'd never really ached or burned before. Cat whimpers as he enters her, head buried in his neck, heels locked around his waist. She focuses on the good feelings rather then the pain, especially his thumbs over her breasts, his lips over her ear. She claws at his biceps ad he begins to move, and he brings a hand up to palm her neck, thumb smoothing over her jaw before he kisses her bruisingly.

When it's over, she feels strange. Not bad, but not great.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, voice startlingly small for such a tough looking man. She nodded, but smiled.

"It's okay." She said, slightly out of breath. "It felt good too." She nuzzled against the scruff on his cheek, still enamored with his gruff manliness and the wide set of his shoulders. His grip tightened reflexively, and he became angry with himself. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

"I'm sorry..." He said, and started to pull away.

"No, don't!" She held him to her. "I said it felt good too. Really good at the beginning." She rocked her hips experimentally, giggling when his eyes flew open and he had to hold back a moan. "Maybe if we tried it again..." She started hopefully, fingers exploring the region their bodies were still joined at.

"I'd like that." Goomer smiled. She leaned to kiss him, but stopped as his brow furrowed. "Is Sam...?"

"She won't wake up." Cat shook her head impatiently. "She won a rib eating contest earlier. Ribs make her very very tired."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope it wasn't too horrible. Thanks for reading! Please review:)**


End file.
